


Safe

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana are making out and Brittany stops her from going further because it's that time of month. Santana convinces her she doesn't care, and they have sweet shower sex. Kinda fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For the GKM prompt here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56102673#t56102673
> 
> "Brittany and Santana are dating and are hanging out together for sweet lady kisses. 
> 
> One of the girls is clearly horny but frustrated because they're on their period, neither of them have ever had period sex before so she doean't want to ask. But the other girl just knows and says it's okay. 
> 
> They have a shower together where the girl who's on her period gets fingered by the other one, but it's very sweet and gentle and nice. Maybe there's a kind of innocence kink because the girl on her period seems fragile and slightly anxious and a bit emotional about the whole thing because it feels different to regular sex somehow but the other takes care of her.
> 
> Would also be okay with this as Quinntana or Pezberry, or Quitt or Britchel."
> 
> This somehow ended up fluffier than I intended.

Santana kissed up Brittany's neck. "I love you," she murmured.

Brittany felt a thrill at the statement. "I love you too, San." She shifted underneath her girlfriend, giving her more room to navigate with her lips.

The Latina's fingers inched across her torso as she explored and teased. "I want you so bad."

"No, we can't. I'm on my period right now," the blonde whined, pushing the other girl's hand away where it was approaching the waistband of her pants.

"So?" Santana demanded, covertly trying to slip her hand back down her girlfriend's abs. Brittany caught the wayward limb, halting its path.

"So? Tana, I can't have sex right now, that's gross."

"Britt, I love you and I don't have a problem with you being on your period. We can fuck in the shower if you want," Santana stated. "Then it won't be messy."

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand. "In the shower?" she asked, giving the idea some thought. She did kind of want to try it, but she didn't want to gross the brunette out or anything.

"Yes, definitely," Santana replied excitedly, sensing the blonde's reluctance. She knew her well enough to understand Brittany was willing so she continued. "You know, they say period sex helps with cramps. And the water will clean up any mess." 

"Ok, let's try it," Brittany agreed, rolling out from under her and bouncing off the bed with more enthusiasm. "C'mon, San," she called over her shoulder

The two entered the bathroom together, leisurely undressing each other with practiced ease. The brunette helped her girlfriend into the shower, carefully adjusting the water temperature and following after. As they let the spray of water course over them, Santana began languidly kissing Brittany, her hands clasped gently on the other girl's hips. She slid a slippery hand to her girlfriend's chest, palming a breast tenderly. The nipple hardened against her hand, and Santana stroked it with her thumb, winding her other hand in Brittany's wet hair.

"Mmmm, that's nice, San," Brittany moaned into her mouth, working her arms around Santana's waist in an effort to pull her closer.

The shorter girl tore her lips away from her girlfriend's, bringing her mouth to the erect nub of Brittany's nipple, sucking it into her mouth slowly. Her tongue teased at the bud, flicking it and licking circles around it.

Brittany let out a little moan and trailed her fingers down Santana's back as the Latina switched breasts, wrapping her full lips around the other nipple.

Pulling away, Santana pressed into the blonde hesitantly. "Is this ok?"she asked, working a hand between them to caress the outer lips of Brittany's pussy.

"Yeah," the dancer sighed feeling Santana rub her clit. "That feels good."

Santana thrusted into Brittany carefully, hyper aware of the fact that because of her period her lady bits were likely sensitive. When she retracted her hand, her fingers were slick with both arousal and blood. The sight should have grossed her out, but she loved Brittany so much it didn't bother her in the slightest. She watched the shower wash the mixture off her hand and disappear down the drain before inching her fingers back into the blonde's tight entrance. 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Santana asked sweetly, watching her girlfriend closely for any sign of discomfort as she slowly pushed her two fingers in and out.

"No, you're perfect," Brittany answered honestly, letting out a small moan.

Comfortable with the fact and knowing the dancer wouldn't lie to her, Santana allowed herself to finger her with more force, adding a third finger just as she swiped her thumb across Brittany's clit.

"San," Brittany grunted, burying her face into Santana's shoulder and canting her hips into her girlfriend's hand. "So good!"

"I love you so much," Santana murmured, putting more power behind her thrusts and peppering Brittany's wet hair with kisses.

"Love you, too," Brittany mumbled back, feeling a stirring deep in her belly as she got closer. "Gonna come soon," she whispered, fingernails raking across Santana's shoulder blades.

"Cum for me, baby," Santana commanded, scissoring her fingers inside the blonde. She watched Brittany fall apart, feeling her own pussy twitch at the sight. She was thrown off however when the blonde immediately burst into tears after.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Santana asked worriedly, washing the blood and pussy juice from her hand quickly and then frantically pulling her into her arms. "Britt, are you ok?" she questioned, smoothing the girl's soaked hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry," Brittany apologized tearfully with a loud sniffle. "I'm just so emotional, and you were so sweet, and perfect, and...and..."

"Shhh, shhh," Santana soothed, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "It's ok, I understand. C'mon, lets get you out of here and into some pajamas." She carefully helped her out of the shower, tenderly drying the blonde's body off with a fluffy towel. The brunette assisted her into getting into a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top, then led a still sniffling Brittany back to the bedroom.

Pulling back the covers, Santana climbed into bed and opened her arms invitingly, welcoming her girlfriend into her embrace. Brittany buried her face into the crook of the smaller girl's neck, feeling comforted by the loving grasp Santana had on her. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Hush," Santana admonished gently, dropping a kiss onto her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, babe. You were just emotional."

"I didn't get to do you," Brittany lamented sadly.

"S'ok," her girlfriend murmured, rubbing a calming hand up and down her back. "I don't need it."

Brittany snuggled closer, sighing contentedly as her tears stopped. "I love our sweet lady kisses and sexy times, but sometimes I love our cuddle time more."

"Oh yeah?" Santana responded with a fond smile, tracing circles on the blonde's lower back. 

"Mmmm hmm," Brittany said into the skin of Santana's neck. "You make me feel safe."

"I'll always keep you safe," the brunette promised.

"Forever?"

"And ever," Santana agreed, hearing the sleepiness in Brittany's voice. "Nap time, baby."

"Love you," mumbled the blonde, feeling her eyelids slide shut.

Tightening her hold on Brittany, Santana answered, "Love you more." A content smile on her face, she followed her girlfriend into dreamland.


End file.
